Dancing In The Rain
by MistressKiko
Summary: Formally "Not Quite Dancing In The Rain"   Best friends for seven years, but never anything more.  Loosely based off of Billy Talents "Surrender".  Shizaya, off-screen Shikizaya.  AU. FLUFF
1. Hidden Feelings

**Title: **Dancing In The Rain**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **T  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

* * *

**Shizuo's POV**

This cafe is not the one we traditionally visit, but I like it. Cream-colored wallpaper with burgundy trim, accentuated by small golden lamps fastened securely to the walls. The lamps ware on, however the light emitting from the bulbs is unneeded due to the large glass window in front of the cafe, allowing the light of the day to seep inside.

It is a decent-sized place; not too big, but not too small. Ten small tables in all, only four of which are occupied, and that is counting the one my patient and I are sitting at.

… heh. My 'patient' is really my best friend of seven years, but due to the current circumstances, we'll call him a patient.

So my patient, Orihara Izaya, is looking rather vexed today, slouching down in his chair and blowing into his straw. He waits until his melon soda bubbles up until it nearly overflows out of the glass, and then waits some more as each bubble silently pops, before repeating the process.

With his eyebrows scrunching together and his cheeks puffing up with air every time he blows into the straw, I find myself unable to stop a grin from gracing my lips. Because really, he just looks so damn adorable.

Is it callous of me to find my best friend's chagrin entertaining?

I watch him scowl when one of the bubbles pops on his nose.

… nah.

"Don't _you_ look cheerful," Izaya speaks, ruby eyes staring me down accusingly.

"Don't _you_ look depressing," I shoot back. Izaya rolls his eyes, setting his melon soda on the table and crossing his arms, looking out the window in a huff. After a quick chuckle, I rest my elbows on the table and lean forward, "So what was it this time? Completely broke? Weird habits? Hated otoro?"

That last one is kind of a jab to show how flimsy of a reason Izaya needs to turn a potential partner down.

"He was _inane_," Izaya spat, body bristling, "It was like talking to a wall!"

I laugh.

Izaya doesn't find it as funny as I do.

"Shizu-chan!" He whines the nickname I've been stuck with since the first day I met him, snatching his melon soda back up and taking a proper drink before continuing, "I'm so sick of this. Where is this man who's going to sweep me off my feet and run off with me into the sunset? And then fuck me senseless every night?"

Ah, yes, he has such tact.

This is why I call him my patient. Because I have become his counselor; his _love_ counselor. Izaya is one of those guys who despises the mere thought of being single and tries to hook up with people left and right. However, very few people meet Orihara Izaya's very, _very_ high standards. This setting, with him and I in a cafe while he broods, is becoming quite a common occurrence.

But I don't mind. In all actuality, I welcome those phone calls where he practically demands me to meet up with him at a cafe, because I know they signify another date-gone-wrong. Yes, it's a little mean to welcome Izaya's crushed hopes, but... well... I can't help it if I've been in love with the man for three years.

Yeah, three years. Kinda crazy, huh?

Why haven't I done anything about it? That's pretty self-explanatory, just by this situation. It's a blow to my pride when Izaya is on such a desperate search for 'the one' and I have been here, right by his side, for so long now and yet... he has never even _considered _me. I'm just the referee in his love dilemmas.

I could never measure up to Izaya's standards anyway.

So I continue to play the role of the confidant, indulging in our close friendship as much as I can without giving myself away.

"Just let things happen naturally," I advise, though I know I've told him this a million times before, "Your seeking out guys and rushing into relationships tactic is clearly not working."

"But I'm lonely!" Izaya exclaimed, leaning on his elbows and mimicking my pose, "Please, teach me your single ways! You haven't dated anyone in years!"

It wouldn't be right to date someone when my heart is with you.

"You _can _survive being single, you know," I sigh, shaking my head back and forth at his dramatics.

"Maybe _you_ can," Izaya mutters, slumping back into his chair and pointing to himself, "But this is just too sexy to waste."

Amen.

But I just snort, grabbing the strawberry milkshake that has probably half-melted by now. No, the cafe doesn't serve them. I had to get it from the McDonalds across the street, but as the cold sweet flavor hits my tongue, I deem it completely worthwhile.

Funny how I love sweet things and the man sitting across from me is so very _sour_.

"What exactly are you waiting for, Izaya? Some hot guy who throws money at you, can have intelligent conversation, has an insatiable libido, and will be at your beck-and-call? Sorry but that's like a one-in-a-mill- no, not even. A one-in-a-trillion chance."

"Well that would definitely be nice," Izaya replied, grinning. His grin faded just a bit as he turned back to the window, "But no. Doesn't have to be all that. Just..."

I stare, transfixed for a split second when Izaya's facade drops and raw emotion fills those crimson eyes. It sends a pang to my heart, because I do know that underneath all this whining and playful banter, Izaya truly does want to find someone special.

"... I want someone who takes me dancing in the rain!" Izaya finishes, a wide smile on his face. That single moment of truth fades away like it never was.

"... dancing in the rain," I state dryly.

"Yeah, yeah! That would be totally romantic. And if the guy is wearing a white t-shirt, it'd be even better," Izaya spoke, wriggling his eyebrows.

"You're hopeless," I remark, smiling.

"Wrong, Shizu-chan! I'm very hopeful!" Izaya challenges, standing up rather abruptly, "Now this hopeful man is going to go to the restro- !"

My eyes widen when Izaya turns too quickly and bumps right into someone. This someone was holding a cup of coffee that has now splashed onto a pristine white suit and dribbled down on his shoes.

Jeez, Izaya.

"Er... sorry!" Izaya apologizes, looking like a deer caught in headlights. The man, an older gentlemen with short black hair and a small scar visible on the left side of his forehead, stared down at his body in mild annoyance. He was dressed rather nicely; professionally. The coffee stain looked comical.

"... it's quite alright," the man says, clearly perturbed despite his words, as he reaches for the napkin dispenser on our table and starts patting at the mess.

Izaya is eying this man. I can tell. Probably because he clearly has money. Izaya, you're such a greedy bastard.

And cruel, though you don't know you are.

"I'm really sorry about that. Wasn't watching what I was doing. Can I buy you another cup of coffee?" Izaya offers nicely, and I inwardly gag.

"Most people would offer to pay for what was damaged," the man replied in a controlled voice. I determined this man probably had to deal with people a lot, and understood how to express his emotions unobtrusively.

"Lucky for you, I'm not most people," Izaya says flirtatiously. This gets the man's attention, for he pauses in his cleaning and looks back at Izaya, "So, another cup?"

And that was the fateful day Shiki came into our lives.

And I hated him with my entire being.

"I talked to him for four hours straight last night! The man is amazing with conversation, and his life is just so interesting! He bought me otoro, Shizu-chan!" Izaya rambles on.

I hold the phone up to my ear, thankful we're on the phone, otherwise Izaya could see the scowl I have on my face. It'd been almost a week since he met Shiki and they had apparently been getting along just _dandy._

"Isn't he a little too old for you?" I ask, taking extra precaution to keep any trace of malice out of my voice.

"Hmm... ten years is kind of a big gap, but hey, I don't necessarily mind!"

I tap my fingers on the arm of my couch.

"Well, we'll have to see how this goes," I reply with little enthusiasm, "Anyway, you do remember it's your turn to pay for the pizza on Saturday, right?"

"You can sound just a little more supportive, you know," Izaya says dubiously, before clicking his tongue, "And no-can-do this Saturday! I have a date!"

He sounds incredibly smug about that fact.

I, on the other hand, am upset.

"Izaya, Saturday is our arcade night," I reason, attempting to not sound needy. But damn it, it's tradition! Every Saturday we go to the arcade and pig out on pizza! Hello, best friend here.

"No big deal if we skip one Saturday, Shizu-chan! You don't want to stop me from finding the love of my life, now do you?"

Yes. Yes, I do. If it's not me.

… ugh, now I'm being selfish.

"Fine. Then it'll still be your turn to pay on the following Saturday."

"Haha, deal!"

Only, that following Saturday came and went just like this one.

I was seeing less and less of Izaya and getting more and more bothered every time he'd call just to brag about Shiki.

It stung.

And I was unsettled. Because I knew Izaya was being taken from me. None of his past boyfriends made Izaya's voice sound like _that_. So... blithe.

Damn myself for never having the courage to just _ask_...

…

When weeks turned into months, Izaya's calls were getting less and less frequent, and I eventually stopped answering them. I didn't want to hear about Shiki anymore, I didn't want to be told Izaya couldn't meet up with me, and I didn't want my chest to keep burning like this every time I thought of the man.

It helped. Kind of.

But I still missed him like crazy.

While growing up, it's just a normal part of life to move on, leaving some old friends behind and forming new relationships. Remaking your life as you find who you really are. I didn't have a problem with it. I just always assumed Izaya would be going through it right alongside me. And why would I think otherwise, when we had been glued to each others' sides for seven years?

I'm such an idiot. So what if Izaya had dated a multitude of guys in the past and they never amounted to anything? That didn't mean the pattern would be continuous. But my mind had convinced me of such a thing, and now I felt... lost. I quickly grew sick of 'what might have been' thoughts.

Izaya and I saw each other now and then, of course. We lived in the same town, it was almost impossible not to bump into each other. There was never any ill-will in those moments. Just a greeting and a smile; small talk.

It just wasn't the same. It couldn't be the same, considering the circumstances.

But this wasn't some soap opera. I wasn't going to go running after him and declare my love, nor was I going to go into a fit of depression and coop myself up in my room. Real life moves on.

I only shed tears once.

And then a little over four months passed.


	2. Of Old Friends and Troublesome Dogs

**Title: **Dancing In The Rain**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **T  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

.

_**XXX ATTENTION XXX**_

.

_... alright, so, yeah, I modified the title a bit 'cause I changed my idea. And uh.. this is gonna be a lot longer than a two-parter XD I've been posting this on the meme, but I'll start putting it on ff net too! :3_

* * *

**Shizuo's POV**

Exams were just around the corner and my brain was about to explode from all the information I was cramming in my head. To make matters worse, I had recently picked up an unfortunate roommate as well.

Said roommate was staring me down, ball in mouth and looking ready to pounce.

Damn it, Tom, be sure your housing complex allows pets before you buy a little ball of fluff next time!

As if sensing my agitation toward him, the little guy drops the ball and starts barking his head off at me.

"M'trying to study," I mutter, placing a hand on my head. I glare at my history book as if it's doing me a great injustice.

And in all honesty, it is.

The dog stops barking, thankfully, but picks up that ball again and... ugh, since when was I weak to puppy eyes?

"Fine. You win," I say, closing my textbook and dropping it on the coffee table. I grab the ball from his mouth, watching him jump excitedly, before throwing it toward the kitchen. He takes off like a bullet, "I need a break anyway."

Standing, I stretch out my muscles and walk over to the kitchen myself. Other than the dog's scurrying feet, the only sound in the apartment is the rain beating down on the roof. We've had way too much rain lately. It only makes me sleepy, but apparently the dog doesn't mind it one bit.

Lucky bastard.

The tan fluff ball already has the toy and is running around my feet like the ball of energy he is.

"I'll step on you," I warn, making my way to the fridge and grabbing a carton of milk. I open it and drink straight from the carton. It's my house anyway.

The dog starts barking again. I sigh, wondering what I'm going to do with such a hyperactive roommate.

I pause in confusion when there is a knock on my front door.

Who the hell could that be?

Glancing at the clock, it tells me it's eight-thirty at night. With the rain continuing to hammer my roof, I make my way over to the door and undo the latches before cracking it open.

I'm shocked to see a wet Izaya standing there with his hands in his pockets, looking completely unperturbed by the fact he's soaked to the bone.

"Shizu-chan!" He greets with a crooked smile, and my stomach twists into knots. He hasn't been at my house since we met Shiki. I watch guardedly as he takes one hand out of his pocket and gestures toward the sky, "Some storm, huh?"

"You're going to get sick," I sigh, opening the door all the way. No matter what the circumstances, it's still Izaya, and I can't turn him away, "Stand right here. I'll go get you a tow-"

Loud barking, a brush of fur against my leg, and it takes me 2.2 seconds to realize Tom's dog has just run out of the apartment and onto the sidewalk.

"Dog!" I shout, for lack of a better name, panicking.

"Since when did you get a dog-"

"Get him!" I exclaim, rushing past Izaya.. The dog, whom I now officially name Trouble, darts in between and under cars parked along the street, having the time of his life and completely ignoring me. I'm as soaked as Izaya before I'm even out here for a minute. At least the rain isn't freezing.

But I swear that dog just turned around and stuck his tongue out at me. I _swear._

"Stay on that side!" Izaya suddenly yells, running to the other side of the line of parked cars.

Ah, good thinki-

"Arf arf!" The little thing yells in victory, making a sudden turn to avoid us both and making a dash for the main road.

Oh my God, Tom is not going to enjoy a puppy pancake.

"Shit!" I exclaim, running after Trouble, "I'll be right back!"

I shout this to Izaya, but to my surprise, he's right on my heels and laughing.

"I don't think you're a very good pet owner," Izaya chuckles. I blush.

"Shut up, he's not even mine!" I exclaim, watching the wet dog zoom across the road that is thankfully free of cars at the time, "Dog, come back here!"

"Then whose is he?" Izaya asks, and we both have to stop when we get to the road, because of course, there's a freaking car driving by for _us_!

"Tom's," I answer, and we're on the chase again. My lungs start hurting after a while and I wonder just how far this dog can go. Frankly, he looks like a drowned rat scurrying ahead of us, even though the rain has let up a bit. I am none-the-less weighed down by my drenched clothes and let me tell you, it really sucks to run in drenched clothes.

Then the damned dog runs around a corner, and by the time we get there, he's completely out of sight.

Like some damn ghost or something.

Or maybe there are many little pathways he could have taken and I'm just pissy.

I lean up against a building, breathing hard and cursing everything known to man.

"Damn dog," I mutter, looking at Izaya who is breathing just as hard with his arms rested on his head. His raven locks are matted to his forehead, small drops of water rolling down his face.

"Where are we?" Izaya asks, looking around.

"Not exactly sure, but we came from that way," I respond, shoving a hand in my pocket to fish for my cell phone. I have to inform Tom about his pet's little mishap.

Hopefully the troublesome rat isn't dead.

I cringe when my hand meets nothing but air.

"Shit, I don't have my cell," I grumble.

This is just not my day.

"Ah, I don't have mine on me either," Izaya states, and I sigh. Looking around again, I determine Tom's house is somewhere in this area. I can just stop by, I guess.

Speaking of stopping by, I look over at Izaya again, curiosity coming back full-force.

"... sorry about the sudden adventure," I say with a small smile. He returns the smile, shaking his head.

"It was... refreshing," he jokes, leaning against the wall beside me. The rain is a mere light mist by now. I stare at him from the corner of my eye. He's looking off into the distance, expression unreadable. I don't think he's going to say anything until I do.

"So why the sudden drop in?" I finally ask, frankly afraid of the answer. I never know with this guy. He might suddenly tell me he's getting married and moving to Timbuktoo.

… as randomly insane as that sounds, it makes my heart twinge just a bit.

"Aaah," he sighs, shrugging his shoulders and looking up at the sky, "I dunno. Just haven't seen you in a while, I guess."

I shove my hands in my pockets.

"Yeah," is all I say. What else can I say to that? But when he decides to stay silent and let the awkward air accumulate around us, I feel pressured to ask about the one thing I really don't want too, "How's Shiki?"

There. I said it, like any good man who wants his best friend to be happy should.

Ugh.

I brace myself for the lively rants I had to deal with over the phone with him for so long. Please, for the love of the damn could-be-dead dog, just keep it brief.

But he doesn't rant.

In fact, he doesn't even smile. He just takes a deep breath and lets it back out before facing me.

"We broke up," he admits. I stare in disbelief, and I must look comical because the corners of his lips are twitching upward, "Yeah, yeah, I know. Typical of me, right?"

He shrugs and looks away again.

I still struggle to breathe correctly... and to push down that fucking annoying jitter of hope that comes every single time he says he's free.

I'm so pathetic.

"Why..?" I ask, because despite this relief, I feel like something is wrong here. I know for a fact Izaya was happy with that man.

Then I realize that even though we aren't in a cozy little cafe like normal, I am once again playing the referee in his little love scandals, God damn you, Izaya.

"I guess opinions change," Izaya began, tapping his fingers against the brick wall behind him, "But I didn't come over to talk about this, really. Lets go find that dog of yours and then I'll whoop your ass in video games all night, hm?"

His eyes glimmer in the street lights, and I can tell he's pleading for me to drop it. Funny how people complain about the little things and then try to act like it's no big deal when they're really hurt.

"How long ago was the break up?" I press on.

He very nearly flinches.

".. a week ago."

So it took him a week to come to me. He must have been feeling pretty down.

"You're going to tell me what happened sometime soon, right?" I ask pointedly.

"I'd rather let this one go."

"Then no video games."

He pouts.

"Shizu-chan is mean."

How he actually made me miss hearing that degrading nickname, I'll never understand.

"No, I care," I say, the one sentence close enough to how I really feel. I gesture him to follow me as I start walking, "Tom's place is around here; I'm going to stop by. Hopefully he's still up."

Izaya shuffles behind me and we fall into the same stride immediately.

"... what if I pay for the pizza?" Izaya asks suddenly, and I can't stop the chuckle from leaving my lips.

"Trying to bribe your way into my home?" I accuse, tilting my head his way. The move makes water from my hair drip into my eyes and I frown, pushing the blond strands back.

"Maybe. Is it working?" He asks, and he dramatically sighs when I shake my head, "I forgot how stubborn you are."

"Because you haven't been around," I reply. Really, the words just slip out before I can even think about them. Fuck, did that sound bitter? I hope it didn't. I mean, I couldn't deny that I _was_ a little bitter over it all, but-

"Sorry."

Oh damn it, he's frowning now.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. It's partially my fault anyway, for avoiding your calls," I admit, pursing my lips together.

"You were seriously avoiding them?" He asks with raised eyebrows.

"With the limited number of people I call friends, do you really think I was going out that often?" I ask incredulously. That had been my excuse for weeks.

"Why were you avoiding me then?" He exclaims in a huff.

Can you wring the neck of the person you love?

It's okay now and then, right?

"All you did was talk about Shiki!" I insisted.

He looks startled, then his gaze drops to the ground. My chest twists uncomfortably.

"Look, you didn't want to talk about this," I sigh, absentmindedly fiddling with the hair at the back of my neck, "Yes, you can stay at my house tonight. Yes, we'll order pizza and no, you don't have to pay for it. Hell, if you want me to go beat this guy up, I'll do that too."

A disbelieving laugh escapes through his lips.

"I don't think I want to get you thrown in jail."

"Good. I've heard the rape stories."

"I'd be more worried about the inmates discovering your hotness and getting beaten to a pulp when they made a move on you," he jests, and I find myself blushing at the indirect compliment.

So.. he finds me attractive?

That's nice to know.

I merely chuckle at the comment, seeing Tom's apartment complex just ahead.

I stop in my tracks.

Is that...

"Hey, it's the dog!" Izaya yells, pointing at Tom's building.

And sure enough, that drowned rat is lying down, looking extremely cozy under the awning and out of the rain, right at Tom's front door.

"Are you seriously telling me he memorized the way home?" I ask in disbelief. And by that, I meant was he seriously telling me I ran around like a madman after this dog for no reason?

I'm never owning a pet.

Ever.

* * *

_I don't know who has been following this on the meme and who has been impatiently waiting for me to update here.. rofl.. but I hope you enjoy it none-the-less!_


	3. Seeing Things Differently

**Title: **Dancing In The Rain**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **T  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

* * *

**Shizuo's POV**

"I should hurt you," I say when I'm practically standing over the dog. He just looks up at me, wags his tail, and barks.

Stupid thing.

"Aw, now come on, he just missed his master," Izaya coos, smirking at me and I know he's teasing me, and bends down to scratch Trouble behind the ear. The dog looks incredibly happy at the treatment.

.. alright, now I'm jealous of a damn dog.

Mentally berating myself, I step forward and knock on Tom's door. The dog suddenly gets on his feet and starts barking up a storm, like he knows what's going on. Within seconds, the door is swung open and Tom is standing there looking confused.

I gotta say, it's rather amusing to see Trouble jumping all over Tom's legs looking like a kid in a candy store.

"Wha-? Shizuo?" Tom asks, bending down to snatch the pup up. The dread-lock man looks around quickly and puts an arm over Trouble as if it'd make him disappear.

"The dog missed you," I say simply, watching Tom chuckle when the puppy licked his face sloppily, "So he decided to run away from me and come all the way back here."

"Are you serious?" Tom asks, still under the attack of that small tongue, "Calm down, you!"

The pup just barks happily.

It's at that moment Tom looks behind me and notices Izaya. He shoots me a questioning look, and I hope my eyes mentally plead with him not to say anything. Tom is the only one who knows about my little 'crush'.

Thankfully he focuses back on the dog.

"You can't stay here, you know," Tom lectures as if he's talking to a person, "There's this old hag who hates animals, and she'll-"

"TANAKA TOM."

All of us tensed at the sudden shrill voice. Tom's face went rather white as a lady peaked half her body out of the doorway a couple doors down, waving a broom menacingly in the air.

"I told you no pets are allowed! The darn thing will tear up everything!"

In a flash, Tom ran in his apartment and came back out with a collar and a leash on Trouble.

"I'm not keeping him here, miss!" Tom shouted loudly for the lady, than said quickly to us, "Get him out of here!"

The door is slammed in our face.

The old lady is glaring at us.

Izaya and I look at each other.

"... ooo, scary," he says mockingly, grinning. I laugh and gently tug on the leash. Trouble looks a little saddened, but doesn't give me any trouble (no pun intended) as we start walking away.

"This dog is somehow creepily smart," I mutter.

"Better watch out, you'll get too attached."

"To _this_ thing? No way in Hell."

"That's what they all say in the beginning~" Izaya counters, taking the time to wring out his shirt. I watch him from the corner of my eye.

If there's anything I'm attached to here, it's you, idiot.

A rather large raindrop hits my head, and I look up at the dark sky. No stars are visible in the gray cloud cover.

Another large drop hits my hand, followed by another, and another..

"Ah, it's starting to rain again!" Izaya exclaims, a skip in his step.

"You _like_ being caught in the rain?"

"Why not? We're already wet," he responds, spreading his arms and turning in a circle before hopping on a curb. I can't tell if he's really enjoying this or if he just wants to seem happy enough to avoid further questioning about Shiki.

"_... I want someone who takes me dancing in the rain!"_

Ah...

The memory of the day we met Shiki flashes through my mind, and I'm left with a nervous fluttering in my gut.

I really thought I lost Izaya that day.

And yet he's back by my side, free and looking as blissfully unaware of my presence as he always was. It's both comforting and immensely nerve-wracking.

"Hey Izaya.." I begin, not even sure what I want to say.

"Hm?" He answers, tilting his head my way.

The rain pours in steady streams, blanketing the air around us. The leash in my hand wobbles as the dog unsuccessfully shakes out his fur, and I grip at the leather cord.

I've been so scared of losing him by saying the wrong thing and possibly messing this relationship up.

But now I realize I may lose him either way.

Seeing a fence, I make my way to it.

"A long time ago, you said you wanted someone who'd take you dancing in the rain, right?" I ask, tying the leash around the metal wiring and avoiding eye contact.

"... haha, you remember something like that?" He laughs, and I can see his shoe when he stops next to me, "What are you doing?"

Making sure the knot is secure, I straighten and turn his way.

"I don't know how to dance, so you'll have to teach me. Something easy, too," I say, trying my best to hold his gaze, but my eyes keep flickering away to other things. My heartbeat seems louder than the falling rain.

He's looking at me like a just grew a second head.

"Dance? Now?" He asks, throwing his arms out as if I don't see the pouring rain around us. When I say nothing, he drops his hands, and narrows his eyes, "... wait a minute. This better not be pity. I didn't co-"

"It's not pity; I want to!" I say quickly, the bitterness bubbling up my chest uncomfortably, "Is that so hard for you to believe?"

My face heats when the words seem to echo around us, and I quickly look down. Staring at his feet, I purse my lips and wonder what exactly I just did.

Emotions swarm in my stomach, creating a tidal wave of uneasyness.

"..."

He's silent, and I'm too afraid to look up. I watch the water run off my bangs and onto the sidewalk, and hear the soft jingle of the collar as the dog sniffs around.

".. what exactly are you saying, Shizuo?"

Ah, my full name.

I will myself to look up. He has his arms crossed, looking uncomfortable even though his gaze doesn't waver.

My mouth goes dry.

Damn it, there's no going back, is there?

I swallow with difficulty, and brace myself. Now that it's out on the table, there's no choice but to go all the way.

"I'm saying that I want to be the guy who takes you dancing in the rain," I say, taking a deep breath and smiling nervously, "I've wanted to for three years."

His stare is almost too much to take.

I feel like such an idiot.

I should have at least waited longer.. I mean, he just broke up with Shiki! Impulsiveness has always been a bad part of my personality, and now...

I've never hated silence so much in my life.

It's when he finally moves that I hold my breath. He shifts from one foot to the other, glancing away with a... troubled? Confused? Contemplative look?

Whatever it is, it isn't making me feel good. I kind of have the impulse to grab the dog and run back home, away from this mess.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

I nearly jump when he talks. It takes a moment for his words to seep in, and I frown.

"Like I could! You never even considered me, Izaya, and you've been trying to find someone for years! How could I think I even had a chance?"

"Well how did I know that? You're my best friend, not..."

He trails off, but the unspoken words still sting.

Ah, is that your answer, then?

…

"Best friend. Right. And I still am," I say, waving a hand in the air and making my way back to the dog with a heavy heart, "Just felt like I had to say that. Forget it."

Please, please forget it.

It hurts, but it will never hurt as much as losing you completely.

"... Shizuo.."

"What kind of pizza are we ordering tonight?" I ask, working on untying the leash and trying to ignore the stinging sensation in my eyes.

"Shizuo!" Izaya exclaims. There's a tug on my shirt that make my hands stop. I look over my shoulder cautiously, "You can't seriously think I can forget you said that?"

"I just don't want it to be awkward," I sigh, glancing away.

"It's already awkward. You won't even meet my eyes right now."

I clench my teeth, but continue doing as he said. There's nothing interesting in where I'm looking, just some old building with a mailbox in front of it, but it's better than facing him. Especially when I feel like I want to cry. Maybe he shouldn't stay at my place tonight.

"... jeez, alright, alright, stop looking like the dog just died," Izaya says, and I turn to him just as he moves forward, "Put your arm like this. .. don't try anything funny."

He grabs my arm and maneuvers it around his waist. I retract my hand as soon as it makes contact.

"What are you doing?" I ask with wide eyes.

"You want to learn how to dance, right?" He asks impatiently, moving my hand back on the small of his back, "You'll need to learn the guy role, so we'll do it like this. Straighten up."

I straighten my body on reflex, even as my mind is still trying to catch up with the situation.

"Ballroom dancing is simple. Give me your other hand," he instructs, lifting our hands and linking our fingers together. My cheeks warm at the move, "Good. Okay, I'm going to lead first. Just count at a beat of one-two, one-two, and follow me."

He slowly steps forward with one foot, and I get the hint to move my opposite one backward.

I don't even believe this.

Not only is he letting me dance, but he's so close and our fingers our linked together and I can feel the heat of hit body emitting through his wet shirt and-

"Ow!"

I'm startled when I accidentally step on his foot.

"Sorry!" I nearly squeak, as if he knew my thoughts.

"Clumsy," he replies with a flicker of a smile, "But you have the hang of it. Now lets try moving in different directions instead of just back and forth."

I think I'm shaking. That's just how relieved and happy I am about this whole situation.

But what does it mean? Him letting me...

"Now you try to lead," he says, standing still and waiting for my cue. I nervously think of the steps I've just learned, and even though they aren't a lot, my mind has just been full of too many things. I carefully move forward, into a small puddle, and he moves in step. We step again, and again, forward, backward, turn, and repeat, "See, it's not too bad!"

In my excitement, I gain enough gall to pull a little something.

On one of our turns, I twist fast enough to swing him closer to me, and with a tilt of my body, I dip him.

His face is priceless.

No, seriously, I wish I had a camera.

"... I said no funny stuff, what the hell, I'm not a girl!" He exclaims, squirming in my hold. I laugh loudly at the mortified expression, and save him any more embarrassment by setting him back right. My hands linger on his waist and I have to tilt my head down now that he's so close.

"I had to," I chuckle.

"Hmph," he pouts, brushing the soaked hair out of his face. A light dusting of pink settles over his cheeks and I suddenly want to kiss him so badly it hurts.

With a vice on that impulse, I hug him instead, wrapping my arms around his back and pulling him against me. His hands land on my chest, and I gently rest my head against the top of his own.

"Thanks," I mumble, his hair tickling my lips.

".. I didn't do anything," he replies, letting me hug him, but his hands remain stationary.

"You didn't run away. That's a start," I chuckle, stepping back. I'm not going to push anything. He's still uncomfortable with this, I can tell.

And that's okay right now.

At least he knows.

A huge weight feels like it's been lifted off my shoulders. Three years is too terribly long to keep something so big inside.

"But seriously, what kind of pizza do you want?" I ask, successfully untying the leash. Trouble, who has actually been a very good dog for the past couple minutes, merely wags his tail and looks excited at the prospect of going home and getting out of the rain.

We walk side by side, and it takes him a moment to answer.

"Tuna and mayonnaise."

I roll my eyes.

"You and tuna."

"Oh? And I suppose you want some of that greasy pepperoni stuff?"

"That greasy pepperoni stuff is good."

"I don't get it," he replies, and I'm about to speak of the wonders of pepperoni, when he continues, "Why do you like me?"

* * *

_:3_

_Minizaya: My fast!reply ;_; I misses you! And you make me blush from the praise o/o! XD_

_Kiseki-Phantom-Zaya: Though I'm very happy you liked ATWR enough to want a sequel... what could I do with it? Hehe~ It's not even Shizuo anymore D:_

_Pezlie: Rofl, yeah, a lot of people think it's weird to see Izaya and Shizuo on friendly terms. But that is what AU is made for :D!_

_Thank you for the reviews! Loaded this chap up pretty quickly after the second one x3_


	4. Guys Night

**Title: **Dancing In The Rain**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **T  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

* * *

** Shizuo's POV**

I look over at him in astonishment.

Well, no beating around the bush there, huh?

"How am I supposed to answer that?" I say fretfully, fiddling with the leash for lack of something else to busy myself with.

"... you're blushing," he observes, with a small smirk.

Oh sure, take advantage of my feelings now, why don't you?

"So?" I counter, fighting off embarrassment.

"Hmmm? Shizu-chan is cute," he laughs.

"That is in no way a compliment!" I yell, though in some super weird way, I take it as such.

"Haha, sorry, sorry. I'm just... trying to see things a little differently, I guess."

I stare, but he makes no move to explain further.

".. well don't think too hard," I finally say in jest. His eyes narrow at me.

"Was that an insult to my intelligence?"

"I would never," I say with dripping sarcasm and a faint grin.

"Let's not forget who failed countless tests in high school."

"Shove it, you know I was never the book-smart type."

"But you like the book-smart type."

".. I like _you_."

"Ah," is all he says in acknowledgment as we cross the street in front of my apartment.

In horror, I realize the door to my apartment is still open.

Shit, with Izaya suddenly showing up and then the dog running off, I hadn't even thought of it! How long had we been gone?

"I left the door open," I say in a groan, turning my walk into a quick jog to get to my apartment.

"Back to intelligence.." Izaya says with a chuckle, and I send him a halfhearted glare before we reach the apartment. Everything seems to be just like I left it, though the entrance area is drenched in water. Guess not many people would be lunatics like us and run around in the pouring rain anyway. In fact, it becomes even more apparent just how wet we are once in a dry place.

"Heh, we would have gotten this place wet anyway," I say as we stand in the small puddle of rainwater at our feet. Trouble tries his hardest to run into the house, but no way am I going to allow that when he's sopping wet, and who knows what he's run through. I slip my soggy shoes off and stare at the dog contemplatively, "Actually, here, keep him here right now and I'll run and get a towel for both of you."

I hand the leash to Izaya.

"Bring me some clothes, too. Though your stuff is going to be too big for me," Izaya says with a small frown. I chuckle and take off my own wet t-shirt, only then realizing the color.

Blue.

I sigh with a smile, holding it up.

"Ah, it isn't white. Sorry."

He blinks, surprised.

"... you remember the oddest things," he finally says, shaking his head with a grin.

I let the shirt fall to the floor, the material smacking against the water. Hey, why not, it was already wet.

With wide steps, trying not to get the carpet too terribly wet from the water dripping off my jeans, I quickly make my way to my bathroom and discard the soppy pants and boxers. I dry myself off, throw on some fresh clothes, and grab towels for my guests in under three minutes. In the last second, I remember to grab some clothes for Izaya, too, though I eye the sweatpants skeptically.

No way are these going to fit on those slim hips of his. The boxers, either. But I mean, he can't go walking around here just wearing an oversized t-shirt.

…

Nope, not even going there.

I shake my head to get my mind out of the gutter before emerging out of the room. Izaya has followed my lead and taken his shirt off, leaving it in a pile with mine as he bends down to scratch Trouble behind the ear again.

"Jeez, why don't _you_take the dog home?" I say, offering a towel. He looks up before standing.

"Nah, I think I wanna watch this little guy terrorize you some more," he replies, throwing the towel over his head and shaking it over his hair.

"How considerate," I say dryly, leaning down to wrap the fur ball in the other towel and pick him up. He seems intent on licking my fingers as the towel ruffles his fur. What does he think he's doing? Apologizing for his little runaway now? I'm not so easily persuaded, "Here's some clothes, but..."

I trail off with a pointed look.

"I know," he replies, taking the clothing, "You have rubber bands? I'll just tie the sides."

"In the kitchen; the drawer closest to the fridge."

He does a move like mine, quick wide steps across the carpet. I can't help but follow his naked back as he moves and suddenly wish I would have held him longer when I hugged him earlier.

Darn.

Trouble gets my attention again by squirming in my arms. I dry him off as much as I can before undoing his collar and setting him free in the house. The sound of a drawer shutting comes from the kitchen before I see Izaya scampering to my room.

I look down at the towel in my hands and frown. There's fur all over it. I decide to just use it as a sponge, and throw it down over the water in the entryway.

I can sweep that up later.

For now, I should order the pizza. I guess half pepperoni and half tuna and mayo.

… he's got weird tastes, if you ask me.

"Ta-da!" Izaya exclaims some time later, right as I'm hanging up the phone. He spreads out his arms to showcase the outfit. The t-shirt is large, but doesn't look like it'll eat him alive at least, and the pants and boxers have been bunched up on his right side, tied securely with rubber bands.

"Guess that works," I say with a chuckle, sitting on the couch in front of the television. Swooping down, I reached underneath the piece of furniture to search for my box of games, "Anything in mind?"

"Did you order the pizza?" He asks, walking over to sit next to me.

"Half and half," I promise, lifting the box of games on the coffee table, "Have at it."

He looks interested as he leans over the box and sifts through it. One glance at the other side of the room confirms how tiring that run was. Trouble is already curled up looking dead to the world.

Funny how, even though it's a dog, the absence of life other than your object of affections sitting right next to you suddenly makes you completely and utterly aware that you're alone.

I shift, growing steadily more nervous.

I have hung out with Izaya, just the two of us, thousands of times. But knowing he knows how I feel now has changed the mood completely.

Though I think it's going straight over his head. He seems perfectly content, especially when he chooses a game and gets up to put it in.

The fluttering in my chest is momentarily forgotten when I get absorbed in the game. For minutes, it feels like it used to. Just my best friend and I yelling at each other and smashing our fingers down on buttons. But all it takes is a moment of little action in the game and a glance at the lithe body next to me, for my heart to skip another beat.

He's cute when he gets so into the game. Especially at particularly hard parts. He'll tense up his shoulders and stick the tip of his tongue out of the side of his mouth. I smile as I secretly watch him do so.

"NO! Shizu-chan, what the hell?" Izaya suddenly exclaims, turning to me with accusing eyes, "Are you even paying attention? We just died because of you!"

"Ah.. sorry," I chuckle, looking at the television screen. A creepy Game Over message is flashing.

"Are you tired?" He asks, setting the control down in his lap and stretching his arms up toward the ceiling, "Or did you just get really rusty?"

"To be completely honest, I haven't played in a while," I say, setting the controller down as the game fades back to the start menu, "And I've been focusing on those lately."

I dip my head in the direction of my abandoned textbooks. Izaya observes them in distaste.

"That's right, it's finals time soon, hm? Would you rather study?"

My answering gaze is doubtful.

"I was studying before you came over. I've had enough for one day," I insist, waving a hand in the air. Izaya sets his controller on the table near mine and leans back into the couch. His hands rest in his lap, thumbs lazily circling each other.

"Bet you were surprised to see me," he says.

I lean back and look at the ceiling.

"Yeah I was," I respond, picking at a piece of lint on my shirt, "And I bet you were surprised at a sudden dog race."

He chuckles, and there's a pause of silence before he says anything more.

"... I've been caught off-guard lately," he started softly. I blinked and just listened, "By a lot of things. Ha, sure, the dog was one of them. But... Shiki... well, I'm still confused. This is the first time I've ever been dumped, and I don't care how narcissistic it sounds, but it's weird."

I take a deep breath and let it back out.

"I'm not going to say it's narcissistic because I think it's weird, too," I admit.

Izaya's grin is brief.

"Because I made it sound like he was crazy about me?"

"Because I don't see why he'd let you go," I say honestly, slightly embarrassed. I turn toward him, lying the side of my face against the couch cushion, "Why did he?"

Izaya stares at me like he's trying to find an answer himself.

"Like I said, I'm still confused about that," he sighs, looking down.

Any respect I had for this Shiki guy swirled down the drain. How do you break up with someone without making the reason clear? Izaya could be lying to me, I know, and not wanting me to know the real reason. There was no reason to pressure him.

"Well.. things happen for a reason," is all I can offer. I was never good at knowing the right words to say in tough situations. And I'm sure it'd be awkward as hell if I tried to hug him or anything of that sort.

".. mmm. Do they?" He says, staring at the wall. I'm torn between wanting him to show me more of what he's feeling, and not wanting to realize just how close he was with someone else, ".. you caught me off-guard too."

I tense.

"Er.. yeah.. I'm sure I did," I mutter, scratching the back of my neck, "For the record, I really didn't expect to dance in the rain today."

He snorts, a small smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth.

Twenty-some rounds and two full bellies later, I have decided to quit playing and just watch him.

He suddenly yells something inconceivable, throwing his body back against the couch and letting his controller fall to his lap.

"Stupid blue shell," he mumbles, turning to me, "Why'd you stop playing? It's no fun alone!"

"I'm tired," I respond. As if on cue, a yawn surfaces. Izaya frowns, and turns back toward the screen, though looking in no way ready to play again.

My heavy eyelids drift shut. Now that I no longer have the entertainment of watching his expressions, it doesn't seem like I'll be able to stay awake.

Something hard hits my leg, and with furrowed brows, I crack my eyes open.

He just hit me with the controller.

"Shizu-chan! You have to stay up at least! I came here especially for you!" Izaya exclaims, like something morally wrong had been done to him. He always knew how to exaggerate the situation.

"Well you came unannounced, and therefore you can't blame me for not being prepared," I respond, closing my eyes again. I hear him shift and huff.

"So much for you liking me."

I snap my eyes open in surprise.

"Stop bringing that up!" I exclaim in embarrassment. Jeez, and I had just gotten comfortable enough with the awkwardness to find sleep..!

"Haha! I've never seen you this jumpy over something before!"

I hate how he's so easy-going with these things.

"Well.. yeah..." is all I manage to say, crossing my arms and staring at some random spot on the floor. Even though I'm not looking at him, I can feel his gaze on me, and it makes my skin prickle.

"I still can't believe you remember the stuff about the dancing and the t-shirt," he says with a short chuckle.

"I remember a lot of stuff from that day. It was our last 'love counseling session', until today, after all," I say, immediately regretting the words. I can't help it.. there is a part of me, a bitter part of me, that wants to shove the fact he left me in his face. Forgiveness is truly a hard thing to accomplish, even if you know you could never break off all bonds, "You also said something about you being too sexy to stay single. And about wanting someone to sweep you off your feet and fu-... fuck you senseless every night."

I really, REALLY hope that little stutter in there will go unnoticed.

Fuck, my cheeks feel like they're on _fire_.

That just brought up a whole set of images in my mind that are in no way appropriate to have while alone in a dark room with your best friend!

Fuck my life.

Izaya laughs, loudly, enough to signify he knows what I'm thinking, and I want the couch cushions to eat me up right on the spot.

"WELL, Shizu-chan~!"

"Don't. Even. Start."

* * *

_Kiseki-Phantom-Zaya: The Shizuo-incarnate is named Takumi. There is no Tsugaru._

_Giveortake: ^_^ Thank yooou~! Yay, someone who enjoys seeing these two as friends! XD I think it's really interesting to see them that way_

_Allen Nara: ... now that you mentioned a manga strip, I suddenly want to see a fanart with Shizuo dipping Izaya in some way. But like.. not in a comical way, cause I've seen that XDD Thank you, thank you :3!_


	5. Swept Off His Feet

**Title: **Dancing In The Rain**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **T  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

* * *

** Shizuo's POV**

His laughter is so contagious that I can feel the corners of my lips perking up.

"But it's fun!" He exclaims.

I sigh.

"That's a little fucked up," I mutter. Feelings are not exactly the best things to joke about, and I definitely don't appreciate my own being undermined.

"Aw, hey, I didn't mean it like that," he says, tone a bit more resigned. I glance over just as he's pulling his feet up on the edge of the couch, wrapping his arms around his knees, "Guess I don't really know how to react. It's weird knowing that you like me."

I stare at him, something akin to wonderment and curiosity swelling in my chest. The thought of just leaning over and kissing him crosses my mind, immediately followed with a million objections and the rapid pulsing of my heart.

Damn it, he better not be messing with me, but even though he looks unsure, he does not look opposed to the idea. Or maybe that's just me being hopeful.

Or maybe I should do something to help him decide.

… damn it.

I listen as Trouble scuffles around, probably moving about in his sleep. When he becomes still again, I take a deep breath and speak.

"You say weird," I comment, sitting up just enough to stretch my arm and reach Izaya. Taking hold of the wrist closest to me, I'm relieved when the arm is lax as I drag it over and settle it between us. Looking away from him, I intertwine our fingers together and rest them against the cushion, "But you let me dance with you. And you still chose to stay."

Hey, that wasn't too bad.

Hand holding is more subtle than a kiss. Wouldn't want to freak him out. Not to mention, I added a little hint there.

I feel quite accomplished, but still not sure enough to look at him. His palm is warm within my own, and my breath hitches when I feel the fingers between mine twitch.

Ah, don't pull away...

But they don't. In fact, they merely slide further into the nooks between my own, holding on tighter.

"Guess so," he says in a tone that reveals absolutely nothing to me. I'm not terribly concerned, however, still too caught up in the feeling of our hands pressed together.

After a few seconds of just sitting like that, I hear him move.

I nearly have a heart attack when I feel his weight sink into my right side, our joined hands now at rest on my leg. My head whips in his direction, only to have his hair tickle the bottom of my chin.

I'm kind of glad he can't see my face right now, because I'm sure I resemble a fish with the way I keep trying to talk.

"If we're going to sleep, I'm using you as my pillow," he says, warm breath seeping through the material on my shoulder.

The Hell you are. I can't sleep like this!

The heck is he trying to pull, snuggling up against me like this?

Does he _want_ to get jumped?

No, no, down boy.

I take a deep breath to calm myself. I should have never, ever said that line that conjured up so many inappropriate images earlier.

This is a good thing. I'm supposed to enjoy the fact he's snuggling up to me.

And I do.

A little too much.

He moves again, and I become stock-still when he lifts his head. A frown is decorating his lips, scarlet eyes glaring at my arm. His fingertips suddenly start pushing into my biceps.

"Actually, you don't make a very good pillow. Hmph, I'm jealous of this muscle," he says, and my gaze is glued to his lips.

Oh fuck it.

I'm going to drive myself insane if I let another opportunity slip away.

The move is quick, leaving him no time to even think about backing away before I'm swooping down and stealing his lips. The jabbing fingertips on my arm instantly become limp, quickly followed by him jerking his head back, still staying close, but just enough to cease contact between us.

My eyes open, alarmed.

Shit.

He just pulled away.

I knew I shouldn't have done that. I knew it, I knew it.

Saying he looks surprised is an understatement.

"Sorry," I mutter, untangling our hands and looking away from him. My body even leans to the opposite side on instinct, skin burning in shame.

You went for the hand holding because you said kissing was too risky, and then you kiss him? Ugh.

My eyes land on the sleeping dog and I glare at him. He's a carefree mutt that doesn't have to deal with forbidden love affairs.

"I really do think I need some sleep. Forget that," I say quickly, ready to make a hasty exit and meet back up with a friend called rational thoughts.

I really need him.

Unfortunately, in my effort to get up, something grabs my t-shirt and yanks me back on the couch. Then fiery eyes are glaring at me.

"The heck.. stop doing things and then telling me to forget about them!" He exclaims. I cower at the claim.

"But I don't want to do something you don't like!" I say quickly. The very last thing I want is for you to feel troubled by me or even worse, hate me.

His glare softens, and then with a soft sigh, he places his hands on my shoulders.

"Sit up," he commands. Something in his gaze has me following the order immediately. Watching with terrorized wonder, I try my best not to hold my breath when his finger travels along the edge of my jaw, and definitely not when he's leaning in closer, slipping those eyelids shut.

…

Oh my God, he's _leaning in closer and shutting his eyes_-!

The kiss is gentle, exploratory. His soft lips slide over my own, and after he tilts his head further to the side and connects our mouths again, I am over the shock and more than happy to respond. With my heart on the edge of bursting, I lean into him, placing my hand on the back of his head. Within seconds he's pulling away again and I have to swallow a protest, blinking my eyes open, unsure.

He stays hovering close, both hands perched on my shoulders and a small smile playing over the lips I was just kissing. I'm seriously trying to look him in the eyes, but my lazy gaze keeps dropping to those lips.

"I didn't particularly dislike that," he suddenly says.

It takes me a few seconds for my mind to process the words.

I don't think I've ever felt this giddy.

And, as incredible as it may seem, I don't think I've ever wanted him more than I do at this very moment.

So many things are swimming in my head that I don't even know what to do. Or maybe, there are so many things I want to do that they're just crashing together and I can't focus on any details. The only thing consistent in these jumbled thoughts is Izaya, who is still staring down at me with that _gaze_ that's telling me it's okay...

With my actions being even quicker than my own thoughts, I'm leaning forward again, taking his mouth captive.

And he lets me.

He lets me bury my fingers in his hair and coax his mouth open so I can glide my tongue inside and taste him. Truthfully, I can still taste a hint of tuna from his pizza, but that's completely fine, so long as he keeps moving his tongue like _that._..!

I knew my body was moving, though I was too intoxicated to really keep up with what I was doing until I realized I had pulled Izaya onto my lap. He gives no protest, just wraps his arms around my shoulders and breathes small puffs of air against my lips before kissing me again.

It's hot. I don't know if it's the temperature of the room or our bodies pressed together or the negligence of oxygen, but my body feels like it's on fire.

It takes a lot of willpower to pull back from the kiss, but I do, and bury my face in his neck, running my nose gently along his adam's apple.

"I love you," I breathe against his skin.

Finally.. finally I'm able to say the words I've kept inside for so long. How _good_ it feels to say them is indescribable.

All is still for a moment. It's warm and comfortable with his body curled into mine, and I can feel his pulse beating beneath my lips. His weight is gently sinking me down into the couch cushions, the soft material of the over-sized t-shirt's sleeve is lightly tickling my forearm, and I close my eyes contentedly.

This was going to be a moment I would remember forever.

His arms were suddenly in motion, sliding over my shoulders and around the back of my neck, holding me tighter. I can feel his warm breath on my head.

"I've definitely never had someone say that to me on a first date," he says with a soft chuckle. I grin.

"We've known each other for almost eight years now," I needlessly remind him, resting my forehead in the junction between shoulder and neck, "And this is not our first date."

"Oh?" He questions in a curious tone.

"Nope. I'll take you on an official date soon," I say, lifting my head to give him a quick kiss on the lips. He doesn't pull away this time; in fact, he grins and dips forward to kiss me again.

"Soon? Friday?" He asks when he breaks the kiss.

The end of the week being mentioned unfortunately brings back the memory of the damned textbooks lying some feet away. I glance at them warily.

"Um. Maybe.. after finals?" I ask with a nervous laugh. Izaya snorts and shakes his head disbelievingly.

"Hey, you've been crushing on me this long. Can't be too hard to wait a little longer," Izaya says with laughing eyes.

"Ah, a date is nothing compared to today, though. After all, I managed to sweep you off your feet... quite literally," I jest with a raised eyebrow.

"Of which you will never do again," he replies with a daring glare.

I grin and grab hold the underneaths of his legs and arms. Really, the way he's sitting in my lap is perfect for this.

"Yeah?" I question, and his body starts when I suddenly stand, lifting him up like a princess. His eyes grow comically wide for a split second, before narrowing into slits.

"Shizu-chan, I swe-!"

With him securely in my hold, I raise his legs and lower his shoulders in a perfect air dip. He yelps something intelligible with a death grip on my shoulders.

He's really light.

"Shizu-chan! This is not fun!" He yells, and I laugh as I set him right again, though still keeping him cradled in my arms. An adorable blush is creeping up his cheeks.

"I think it's fun," I say, laughing. He pouts for a second, and then deflates as if he's given up. In a movement that surprises me, he cuddles up to my chest, resting his head on my arm.

"Yeah yeah. Do it in public and I'll kill you."

I smile widely, and stare down at his half-lidded eyes.

"Getting tired now? Let's go to bed," I say, lifting my foot to jab the OFF button on the TV remote.

"Look at you, already trying to get me in your bed."

I flush.

"I didn't mean it like _that_!" I exclaim.

"Hmm. I'm not convinced~"

"Well be convinced. And actually.. will you sleep with me?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...! Not like _that_! Sleep! Literally!"

With myself blushing up a storm and Izaya laughing at me, I carry him into my bedroom and shut the door behind us.

We eventually fall asleep with our fingers intertwined and the steady sound of the rain falling on my roof.

* * *

_Complete :3! Hope you enjoyed this fluffy little thing, and I'm sorry it took so long to get out!_


End file.
